


the original trio

by puretrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: i miss them :(, i want them back, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puretrash/pseuds/puretrash
Summary: lil one shot of a percy/grover/annabeth reunion that we deserved yet sadly never received! ❥





	the original trio

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my notes from like last year when i was bitter that grover percy nd annabeth never got a reunion nd i thought it was decent so im posting it lmaoooo imy grover hope ur doing well u deserve the world

percy had just returned to camp for the first time since "the hera thing." he, along with the rest of the seven had decided to stay there just for a day or two before docking the argo ii.

 the group was gathered at the dining hall, all at one table, not caring to be bothered enough to abide by the "godly parent table" rule. leo was just about to crack a joke when he heard annabeth gasp, "oh my gods." everyones heads snapped to a ginger haired satyr.

 annabeth quickly got up and made her way towards the man, percy following not too far behind. while both percy and annabeth embraced the satyr, it was soon realized that all three of them had tears forming in their eyes.

 everyone shared confused glances. "i missed you so much grover." and "hey look, the whole gangs back together." was all they caught of the conversation.

 the trio broke apart and were all grinning so wide, percy looked in the direction of the table, "i'll catch up with you guys later." he said, then the three of them departed, arms swung over each other.


End file.
